disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
High Council Herald: Conquered and Destroyed Realms
Hi and welcome to the High Council Herald! Sadly, this section is about worlds that have been conquered or annihilated by the forces of nefariousness. Those in the Disney Multiverse may have had their inhabitants relocated to Wasteland, but this is so far unverified. Guide The letter in brackets [] determines the fate of the world, whether it has been destroyed D or conquered C, and also if the inhabitants may have been moved to Wasteland W. Conquered or Destroyed by the Friends/Dark Forces * The Wild/Valiant D,W * Mars Needs Moms D,W * Strange Magic D,W * Jungle 2 Jungle D,W * Little Einsteins D,W * Jake and the Neverland Pirates D,W- Alternate Peter Pan world because this world's Hook only has 3 crews. The Neverland Pirates were relocated to the main counterpart of the world. * Pickle and Peanut D * The Super Hero Squad Show W * Kazaam D * Chicken Little C,W * The Emoji Movie D * Zalgo's homeworld, and the surrounding areas. C * Proto-Sheol C * The Ant Bully D * The Nutcracker: The Untold Story D * Garbage Pail Kids C * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return D * The Boss Baby D * Food Fight D * Free Birds C * Batman Forever/Batman and Robin D * Alpha and Omega C * The Magic Voyage D * Shark Tale D * Bee Movie C * Hoodwinked D * Titanic: The Legend Goes On C * Legend of The Titanic/Tentacolino D * Eight Crazy Nights D * Elf Bowling: The Movie D * Bebe's Kids C * The Christmas Tree C * Alvin and the Chipmunks Live Action D * The Smurfs Live Action D * Scooby-Doo Live Action C * Yogi Bear Live Action D * Escape from Planet Earth D * The Groovenians D * Grandma Got Runover By A Reindeer C * The Mighty Kong C * Delgo D * Tappy Toes D * The Magic Riddle C,W * Freddy got Fingered D * Jack and Jill (2011) D * Teen Titans Go C,W * My Little Pony: G1 D,W * Fanboy and ChumChum D * BreadWinners D * Sonic Boom (Video game) * Paddy the Pelican (1950) D * Mega Babies (1999) D * Chowder-Flapjack D Conquered or Destroyed by YHVH's Divine Hierarchy * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Novel) C * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1939) * God's Not Dead C * The Cat in the Hat (2003) C * South Park C * Dorbees D * The Wicker Man (2006) D * 666 (Beware the End Is at Hand) D * Golden Films multiverse C * Bible Town C - though it has been since the war of the Exoverse, and an Oasis for YHVH's Divine Hierarchy. * The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) C * 2010's Marvel Animated Universe C * DC Extended Universe (Original) C Conquered or Destroyed by The Creeping Death * It is believed many of their homeworlds have been destroyed. * The Seth MacFarlane World C * Friday the 13th (2009) C * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) C * Dark Universe (Universal Monster Cinematic Universe) C * Pinocchio's Revenge D * Anaconda (1997) D * The Gingerdead Man D * Hell and Back ( 2015 ) C * Where the Dead Go to Die C * Mr. Pickles D * Drawn Together C * Nutshack (2007) D * The Brother's Grunt D * King Star King (2014) D * Death Bed: The Bed That Eats (1977) * The Mangler (1995) * The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living And Became Mixed-Up Zombies!!? * The Giant Spider Invasion * Plan 9 From Outer Space * Birdemic: Shock and Terror * Ax 'Em * Zombie Nation * Dead at the Box Office * Meatcleaver Massacre * Bloodz vs. Wolvez * Horror of the Hungry Humongous Hungan * Camp Blood * Weenie Roast Massacre * Kottentail * Mr. Jingles * Jolly Roger: Massacre at Cutter's Cove * Alice in Murderland * Scarecrow Gone Wild * Sigma Die! * Predator Island Conquered or Destroyed by The Null Order * Animal Farm (Novel) C * Transformers cinematic universe (original, replaced by a new one) D * 1984 C * Brave New World C * Threads C * Lost in Space (1998) C * Atheist America (2015) C * Beyond Redemption (1997) C * Mac and Me D * Star Crash C * Battle Beyond the Stars C * Space Raiders C * Message from Space C * Star Odyssey C * the Man who saved the world D * Battle Star Galactica ( 1978 ) C * Pinocchio 3000 C * Space Chimps D * The Big Bang Theory (CBS) C * Batman: Gotham Knight * Superman Unbound * All Star Superman Conquered or Destroyed by the Regiment of Nature * God of War C - though it has been in their possession since before the war of the Exoverse. * The Happening (2008) D - by the Divine Powers for salvation under Chakravartin's orders. * Troll 2 C * Clash of the Titans (2010) C * Hercules and Xena: the battle for mount Olympus: the animated movie C * Thor: Legend of the magical hammer D * Almighty Thor C * Ragnarok (2013) D * Percy Jackson and the Olympians (2010) D * Gods of Egypt (2016) C * Burbank multiverse C * Night of the Lepus D-for salvation. * Twilight C * My Gym Partner's a Monkey C * The Last Airbender (2010) * Warcraft (2016) * The Legend of Hercules (2014) Conquered or Destroyed by the True Elohim * The Devilman universe C-though it has been their turf since before the war of the Exoverse. * The Ten Commandments (2007) C * Gaither's Pond C * Joshua & the Promised Land C * Seder-Masochism C * El Arca de Noe C * Dingo Pictures world (partially) * Exodus: Gods and Kings D * Bruce Almighty-Evan Almighty C * The Star (2017) D * JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1911) * Esmeralda (1922) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1923) * The Hunchback (1997 film) * Donkey Ollie's Christmas in Heaven Conquered or Destroyed by the Demonic Legions * Drake of the 99 Dragons C * Ride to Hell: Retribution 1% C * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1988) D * Bubsy 3D C * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (Video Game) D * Animals United (2010) D * Norm of the North C * Manos: The Hands of Fate C Conquered or Destroyed by Bhunivelze's Grand Alliance of Law * The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982) C * Eragon (2006) C * Dungeons and Dragons (2000) D * King Arthur (2004) D * The Three Musketeers (2011) C * The Phoenix and the Carpet (1976) D * Pan (2015) C * Assassin’s Creed (2018) D * Robin Hood (2018) D * The Wild Life (2016) D * Spark: A Space Tail (2016) D * UglyDolls (2019) C * Arctic Dogs (2019) D * The Brothers Grimm (2005) C * Sydney White (2007) D * Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) D * Red Riding Hood (2011) C * Pinocchio (2002) C * Mulan (Video Game) C * Disney Adventures in the Magic Kingdom D * Fantaisa (1991 Video Game) C * Mickey Mousecapade D * Tarzan (Video Games) C * Dinosaurs (Video Game) C * Treasure Planet (Video Games) C * Finding Nemo (Video Game) C * Cars (Video Game) C * Monsters Inc. (Video Game) C * A Bug's Life (Video Game) C * Toy Story (Video Games) c * Spider-Man (1982 Video Game) C * Thor: God of Thunder (2011 Video Game) C * X-Men: Destiny C * Silver Surfer (1990 Video Game) D * The Incredible Hulk (2008 Video Game) C * The Amazing Spider-Man (Video Game) C * The Punisher: No Mercy (2009 Video Game) C * Fantastic Four (1997 Video Game) D * Iron Man (2008 Video Game) C * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007 Video Game) C * The Incredible Hulk: The Pantheon Saga D * The Uncanny X-Men D * “The Death and Return of Superman” (1994 Video Game) C * Justice League Task Force” (1995 Video Game) C * Swamp Thing” (1992 Video Game) D * Catwoman” (2004 Video Game) C * Young Justice: Legacy” (2013 Video Game) C * Batman Forever” (1995 Video Game) D * Batman Beyond: Return Of The Joker” (2000 Video Game) C * Batman: Dark Tomorrow D * Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis * Superman Returns (2006 Video Game) C * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters C * Watchmen: The End Is Nigh C * Superman (1999 Video Game) D * Jesus Strikes Back: Judgment Day C * Little Gobie & The Big Christmas Adventure C Category:High Council Herald Category:Secret Details